


Whose Turn Is It Anyway?

by FrostIron_ed (Thorki_ed), Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome, Foursome, Gangbang, Jotunn!Loki, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/FrostIron_ed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=18588002#t18588002">this norsekink prompt.</a>:</p><p>In short: Loki goes into heat in the middle of a battle, and Thor's totally calm in explaining he's usually the one to deal with it. The Avengers try really hard not to go there mentally, but do, and are way too turned on. Then sex is like their battle: everyone against Loki. Who's the last one standing? ;)</p><p>Remember, the points don't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the 27th today

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS. I REALLY AM.
> 
> (never ever ever have I written anything as smutty as this.) You may or may not want to have a nice cold shower afterwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Loki/Thor, Loki/Darcy

Buildings are on fire and cars are flipped over, and it's all because Loki couldn't keep his shit together.

Crazier than ever, he launched an attack against the Avengers, and ripped up half the city doing so.

This was a really bad time for Thor to get sick and stay in bed. Handling Loki was usually Thor's job seeing how protective he was over his insane little brother, but after several hours, they've finally surrounded him in the middle of an intersection, unsure of what to do with him. Mostly because he stopped mid-attack to scratch himself a bit before toppling over, but the Avengers are more than happy to take the credit.

"JUST TAKE ME!" he shouts.

Tony sighs, "Loki, we've arrested you a thousand times. How are you not the God of Mishief, Lies and Houdini-like escapes?"

"GOD YOU'RE ALL SO WEAK. SO PATHETIC." Loki says, sinking to his hands and knees, arching his back.

The Avengers thought perhaps they had seriously hurt him this time. Who knows, maybe they could actually take him in this time?

"TAKE ME. TAKE ME." Loki whines in a terribly chilling voice. It tickles Natasha's spine all the way and she shivers.

Clint holds his arrow - and voice - steady, "Loki..."

"STUFF IT IN ME."

 _What?!_ Everyone's face was either in horror or confusion. Thor, is this another one of your brother's tricks?! they all think. But, no.

"Alright, Loki. Enough. We're bringing you with us," Steve says.

"YES. YES. BRING ME WITH YOU. Ooooh, especially you," Loki adds in a wink just for Steve.

He blushes a million shades of red before handcuffing Loki, "I mean bringing you to Thor."

"Gods, yes." Loki says with a huge grin on face and wicked smile.

 

~

 

After much discussion with Nick Fury, he agrees to let the Avengers store Loki at their mansion, in a Tony Stark-made prison cell, laced with magic-interfering transmission.

There are also abundant mouthguards, handcuffs and other forms of restraint in case Loki decides to make a move.

When they arrive, Thor is eagerly waiting at the door. Upon first seeing Loki, his hands tied behind his back, his eyes manic and his brow lined with sweat, Thor suspected he might have let his brother down. Needing time to calculate the time difference between days in Asgard and Earth, he retreats immediately.

The Avengers watched. They saw him lying on the floor, arching his back like a cat in heat. They saw the way he rubbed against the posts of his bed, or grinded upon the pillows in his bed. They were shocked beyond all belief, but not Thor. He figured it out.

When someone brought up Loki's strange behaviour, Thor shifted in his seat.

"Ah, well you should all know... It is the 27th of the month," Thor points out to everyone over breakfast, Jane and Darcy included.

Nobody understands the relevance of this date, but Darcy being the most curious asks him what that stands for.

"From the 25th to the end of each month, Loki goes into a state of intense... hunger. For affection," Thor says delicately.

"Hunger for affection..? Like, he gets really horny?" Darcy asks.

Steve spits out his coffee.

"That is an odd Midgardian phrase, I must say. He does not don his helmet for these days usually, unless he is particularly playful," Thor says seriously, absent-mindedly patting a choking Jane on the back. "My brother should truly not be left unsatisfied, I have seen the effects of that proposition... It took us weeks to put the palace back together."

"He would blow up New York if he doesn't get laid?" Tony asks, not even hiding the slight confusion and abundant amusement from his voice.

Darcy gets a wicked grin on her face, "Well I guess there's only one solution then, right? Who wants to volunteeeeeeeer?" She sings the last word while waving her hand in the air.

Everyone just groans and makes faces at her. Jane is absolutely red beyond tomatoes and whispers, "Oh my god, Darcy!" 

Darcy shrugs her shoulders, "What? He's a fine piece of ass if I do say so myself."

"Aye, Darcy is correct," Thor states seriously, and Darcy bursts out laughing. Jane is imitating a fish with her gaping at this point. "But you need not worry, friends. I have helped many times in the past, and I am sure I can do so again. Although I'm normally on time with his cycle, I'm afraid that being a few days late may require an extra effort on my part."

"OH-" 

"-MY-"

"-GOD"

The Avengers men, and Jane, all shout in unison. Natasha gives a shrug, seemingly unaffected. Darcy is absolutely beside herself with glee while asking, "Can I watch?" with a wink.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Clint says like the child he is.

Tony just leaves the room.

"Ahem," Bruce clears his throat. "If you'd like, I'm sure that if I can collect a few samples from him and do a bit of research, I can find some way to cure him of this. It may take a day or two, but I am pretty good."

"No need, friend. My way is much easier." Thor gets up to visit Loki's confinement cell, Darcy at his heels and Jane quickly following, trying to talk Thor out of it - after all, what's weirder than the thought of your boyfriend fucking his brother?

 

~

 

"Oh my god!" Clint keeps repeating over and over again while Tony stares at a blank wall.

Steve tries to settle them down, that perhaps this was another one of those weird Asgardian things that they couldn't possibly understand and that this was just how it was done. Clint started to relax, slightly. 

"Well I offered to find another solution, but... Thor seemed to like his own idea much better," Bruce says. This sets Clint off again, and Steve just shakes his head.

Natasha is nowhere to be seen.

 

~

 

"Brother," Thor calls to Loki, announcing his arrival.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Loki shouts, seemingly loud enough to shatter all the restraints on him. He's letting the magic roll off him in waves as he is desperately pawing at the side of his glass cell, centred in the middle of a dimly lit room, surrounded by couches, chairs, tables of useless papers, and high rafters, though they were lost in the shadows.

"Forgive me, I am truly sorry I did not get to you in time."

"YOU'RE TWO DAYS LATE. TWO. WHOLE. DAYS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO ME?" Loki's brilliant green eyes were wide open with sheer craze.

"Then let us waste no time," Thor says solemnly as he enters his brother's cell.

Jane squeaks and tries to runs off, covering her eyes not bearing to look. Darcy settles into a nice armchair nearby thinking _Jane will come around soon._

Thor quickly strips down, causing Darcy to fan herself. Loki starts tearing his own clothing off, not caring about having to redress later.

"MAKE UP FOR IT. MAKE UP FOR BEING SO BLOODY LATE." Loki commands. He's leaning with his back against the headboards, and has a handful of Thor's blonde hair. Thor is obedient, and meets Loki's half-hard cock with his lips. Loki lets his head fall back in pure bliss, a small moan escaping his lips.

Darcy cannot believe her eyes - can't believe how wet she is or how big Loki is. She'd always fantasized about Loki, and recently started thinking about Thor that way. Now the two of them together... right in front of her eyes... She swore she was going into heat, too. She made a mental note to thank Tony for making this prison not even the slightest bit soundproof.

Loki was lifting his hips to meet Thor's lips, gagging him slightly. Though Thor didn't seem to have a gag reflex, Loki had seen it first-hand several times. Thor wasn't always the bigger one in everything. 

Then Loki wrenched his brother's head back and traced his lips with his long, steady fingers. He reached two of them into Thor's hot, wet mouth, pulling his jaw down. Watching Loki dominate Thor was just almost too much for Darcy. She quietly slid out her phone to record the next bit. 

Then Loki flips Thor over onto his back as if he was just a pillow, and straddles his wide hips. From where she sits, she sees the toned muscles of Loki's back and triceps - and that ass! Phenomenal. Phwew.

As Loki lowers himself on Thor's cock, he leans back, bracing Thor's thighs for balance. Dropping his head back, Darcy catches his face - so beautifully twisted in pleasure. The soft "o" of his lips that guided his moans and flush of his cheeks... Darcy couldn't help but stare. She hissed and quickly waved at Jane to sit beside her, shooting her an impatient glance. Frightened little Jane, as mouse-like as possible still covered her eyes as she stumbled around to where Darcy was. 

"I can't believe you're watching this!" Jane whispered.

"I can't believe you're _not,_ " she retaliates. 

As Thor slowly brought his hips upwards, his face was also twisted in a sweet bliss, his voice low and trembling as he urged his brother to keep going - he was close. Soon, Loki's face contorted in slight pain as Thor's knot grew within him. He let out a low, drawn-out groan as Thor held onto his hips tightly. He swelled inside Loki, threatening to stretch Loki to his breaking point, but Loki just took, and took. Loki rode him like an expert, lifting himself almost all the way off to torture Thor before slamming back into Thor's pelvis, causing Thor's cries of delight to echo through the room - the rest of the Avengers are sure to have caught on. 

When Thor finally spilled, and filled Loki with his seed, Loki rode out Thor's orgasm slowly, milking the ultimate pleasure for him. The knot was slowly deflating, but swollen enough to keep Loki perched on Thor's lap for a few more minutes. Afterwards, he reluctantly got off, still hard.

"I'm sorry that I could not satisfy your hunger before myself. You were just..."

"I know, Thor," Loki says surprisingly gently. "No matter. Rest, and I will wait. Though I advise you not to let me wait for long. The hunger is still growing, my urges can't go unanswered for long before this city feels my wrath."

"I'll do it," a voice calls.

Loki turns to stare into the large, shining eyes of Darcy. The upturned corners of mouth give Darcy a smile that makes her knees weak.

"Come," was all Loki had to say. 

Darcy completely ignored Jane's frantic whispers of "Are you crazy!" and "Darcy!"

Nobody noticed the hunched over redhead, small as a spider, leaning over the side of the rafters up above, soaking in the sight.

 

~

 

"Where's Natasha?" Steve finally asks, tired of babysitting full grown men. Everyone turns to Clint, who shrugs, but checks his phone.

"Oh, I just got a video from her. Let's see. Huh. I think that's... OH GOD!" He throws the phone away as if it leaked poison. He starts his wailing again, making motions to claw his own eyeballs out.

Steve picks it up and plays the video again. "It's just Thor... He's... Oh. Oh, no, that is not interrogating Loki." He curses himself for blushing so easily, and quickly stands behind a table, desperate to hid his arousal before anyone can see it. He couldn't help it, but ever since Darcy mentioned watching it, his mind was tormented. He was so curious, and since his relation with Tony was fairly similar, he just wanted to see others do it too. 

Tony knows that blush though. He sees it every time Steve cries out in delight right after he finishes in bed. It's the blush that Steve gets when Tony first enters. It's a blush that's meant for just Tony. His jealousy spread quickly in his veins.

"We need to figure this shit out and stop it," Tony snaps.

Clint nods, and Bruce is sent to his office to see if there's any research on Jotun mating cycles. Tony grabs Steve by the arm and drags him out the door. They arrive to see Darcy on her hands & knees, tears and running mascara down her cheeks, while she moaned "Loki" and "god, yes" repeatedly. Their jaws hit the floor.

 

~

 

Darcy screamed in pain and pleasure, and Loki knew that he was a lot to handle. 

Jane ran in screaming, but Loki didn't flinch. Thor had to grab her from behind and settle her down, while Darcy tried to reassure her in a wavering voice.

When he was first introducing her to what she had to take, her eyes were wide, and unsure, but she was oh so willing. She knelt before him, offering herself, and Loki was in no position to resist. He easily flipped her over onto the bed, bringing her hips close to his. He pulled her skirt upwards, revealing her lacy hot pink thong which proved no barrier. They laid discarded on the floor somewhere. He stroked himself, covering himself in pre-cum. When probing her gently, he whispered reassuring words to her, his voice like satin. She was so eager, telling him that she dreamed of this, which only fuelled him. As he inched deeper, her shrieks were so alarming, he pulled back out. Thor was looking at them with concern, telling Loki that he shouldn't force himself onto Darcy, that Loki should wait for him to recover, because he was used to Loki's girth, Darcy wasn't.

But Darcy was stubborn, she twisted around and pulled him on top of her again, loving the feel of his smooth, cool chest against her back, sweaty from concentration. "Give it to me. I want it. I.. I beg of you."

Loki really had no control, he was already two days behind, his mind was in a manic state, so he grabbed her hips again, and entered. She hissed, but did not shriek. Instead, she asked him to be as rough as he wanted. She wanted to feel the pain. 

Thor was unsure, but Loki knew what she meant, for he often felt that way himself. So he thrusted smoothly at first, still assuring her that she was doing well. She came with a loud, raspy orgasm, her voice breaking from the pleasure, urging him to keep going. So, with each inch, she gave a more piercing scream into the pillow, her hands grabbing at the sheets around her. After burying his entire length inside of her, he showed no mercy in his thrusts. The sound of their bodies slapping was heaven to the both of them. She was tighter than what Loki was used to, which helped him rise to his orgasm quicker. He snaked one hand around to her breast, teasing her nipple, which drew louder groans from her. Then, he placed the other upon her neck, helping slam her backwards into him. She was crying, but she never asked him to stop, so Loki didn't.

When the door opened and Loki saw the mortified faces on Steve and Tony, it sent him almost right over the edge. Primal thing. He could feel his knot growing inside the poor woman. As he let out a throaty growl, he rutted into her harder, jerkily. Darcy came again, her muscles clenching and her thighs quivering from the growing sensation inside her. They let the knot grow, afraid that any harsh movements would literally tear her apart as she groaned Loki's name over and over again like a mantra. He rocked his hips lightly to ease the brutal sensation, pushing himself further and further over the edge until he came with a low moan and a bite on Darcy's bare shoulder. When he finally collapsed against the bed, Darcy needed Thor's assistance to get up. Her legs were shaking, too weak to even stand. She sat in Thor's naked lap, Loki's cum still dripping from her, breaths coming out as shallow whimpers as Thor wrapped her in a light blanket.

As Loki was sprawled across the bed like an eagle, his chest heaved up and down with each breath from his immense effort. He didn't bother to cover himself - which paid off when he saw the bulge pushing against the fabric of Steve's pants.


	2. Where The Points Don't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Loki/Steve, Loki/Steve/Tony, Loki/Thor/Tony, Loki/Tony. Ha. Is that enough?

"Why hello there, soldier," Loki spoke in a sinfully smooth voice, his breathe slightly hitched from his last orgasm. Steve gaped at him blushing as usual, and Tony noticed the entirely too-red blush on his sometimes-bed partner's cheeks. And they had never been _that red_ for him before!

"Loki, put your damn clothes on," Tony snapped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Stark."

"Why the hell not?"

"That would imply that I'm finished," Loki smirked a devilish smirk, and Tony knew it was all over. He was captured by those green, _oh so green_ eyes, and he felt his let go of Steve's wrist that he had forgotten he was holding.

"And I'm certainly far from finished, isn't that correct my dear Captain?"

Tony's body betrays him as he feels his cock responding to that evilly velvet but mutters, "he'snot _your_ captain" anyway while secretly trying to hide behind his super bulky not-boyfriend so Loki doesn't catch sight of his erection too.

"Oh do not fret, Stark.. you're welcome to join," one eyelid lazily comes down in a wink that would make playboys jealous - including Tony. Fuelled by his jealousy, (and nothing more, he swears) he steps in front of Steve, ignoring the man's protests, and strolls right up to Loki. He bends down to get in the god's face, jabbing a finger into the hollow of his bare chest, and says through gritted teeth, "you are still our prisoner, we are not your _sex slaves_ and you're going to get your cloths back on _right now._ "

"Make me," Loki dares, not flinching one bit as his hand ghosts over the front of Tony's pants. The billionaire shudders and jerks back only to collide with the brick wall of Steve's chest.

"Steve?" Tony asks confused. He's completely annoyed when Steve ignore him entirely to speak to Loki instead.

"What's the pause before your orgasm?" he asks, blushing but curious.

"Well I didn't want to rip the poor girl apart," Loki responds matter-of-factly as Darcy gives a small whimper, which only fuels the wicked smile on the god's face.

"Rip.. her... apart?" Steve says meekly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You do not swell during your coupling here on Midgard?"

"Swell?"

"Oh child, this banter has been fun but it really is rather dull. How about I show you instead?" He offers his hand like one might do when asking a woman to dance.

Steve looks over at Tony with pleading eyes, and Tony can't help but be offended because Steve was never so willing and curious with _him_ but they weren't a couple and he wasn't allowed to be jealous, so he rolled his eyes and shrugged because that's all he _can_ do. He opts to go and sit by Thor to tend to a completely fucked out Darcy.

The blonde mouths a "sorry" before taking Loki's hand. He gives a small yelp when there's a tingle through his whole body as their palms meet and his eyes widen as he realizes he's completely naked while Loki eyes him up and down like a human buffet. 

"My, my," Loki murmurs as he pulls Steve onto the bed. "Let me guess, you're usually top?" 

Steve's mouth drops as he tries to formulate some sort of answer, but the hesitation gives it away. 

"Do not fear, though I must warn you this might hurt a bit," Loki says, though his voice was not the slightest bit cruel. In fact, there was genuine concern as he continued, "Might be easier for you to just lie back for this, what do you say?" 

"I... Um, okay, I think... Yeah, alright." 

"Your flush is rather becoming," Loki somewhat compliments as he eases Steve on the bed beneath him with surprising strength. He kisses Steve lightly, and it makes Steve shiver. He returns it just as gently before Loki breaks it and moves to his neck, and collar bones. He glances at Tony, who is staring back with displeasure, and murmurs, "Relax, Stark. I shall not mark him as mine." 

He swirls his tongue around the defined muscles of Steve's chest and teases his perky nipples, causing Steve to buck every now and then, his hands grasping at every part of Loki he can, dying to feel the coolness of his smooth skin. 

When Loki's fingers danced upon Steve's cock, the soldier gave up all control, his limbs melting into the touch as his hips lifted off the bed on their own accord. Before he could catch himself, he moaned Loki's name, earning wide eyes from everyone in the room, though Loki's eyes were more mischievous than ever. 

"Yes, soldier, let my name spill from those pretty lips," he said seductively, moving his own lips to the tips of of Steve's rock hard cock for a small, teasing kiss before introducing his tongue to the mix. 

After Steve moaned and whispered his name a couple dozen times, he pulled himself up, settling comfortably between Steve's legs, stroking himself. He muttered three words and waved an outstretched hand, hearing the gasp of surprise as a vial of lube appeared in it. He squirted a generous amount in his palm, working his member as Steve watched with anxious, and fearful eyes. 

"L-Loki, I haven't... This isn't..." Steve fumbled. 

"What he means is take it easy, 'cause he's never had a cock so big," Tony huffed, though his voice was laced with jealousy as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. Loki didn't let the rising in Tony's pants go unnoticed. He smirked before returning his attention to Steve's puckered entrance. 

"Try not to be so tense, soldier. I've taken good care of you so far, haven't I?" 

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed thickly as Loki's slender fingers played with the gripping ring of muscles. Scissoring two fingers inside reduced Steve to a mewling mess, and when Loki probed gently with his cock, Steve whined uncharacteristically, arching away from the touch by reflex. 

"Shhhh," Loki whispered into Steve's ear, an arm looped around Steve's neck to hold them close. As he pushed in further, finally getting the tip in, he felt Steve's hands grab him impossibly tight as all the muscles - _all_ the muscles of Steve's body clenched and Loki shivered at the touch around his throbbing cock. He inched in slowly, more patiently than he had been with Darcy, and felt their bodies become flush against each other. 

"Holy fuck!" Steve shouted, which alarmed everyone in the room. "Jesus Christ, oh god, oh god, oh god." 

"Mmmm, at your service," Loki purred as he withdrew a few inches and pushed back in. 

"Oh GOD! LOKI... _LOKI!_ " Steve shouted as he wrapped a leg around Loki's ass to keep him buried deep inside. His chest was heaving from his difficulty to breath. 

Planting a soft kiss on Steve's neck, Loki began thrusting, shorter and faster to keep himself burrowed in Steve's ass and hitting his prostate. He felt the knot forming, swelling and stretching Steve, which caused the blonde to scream out in painful bliss as he came, harder than ever before, all over his own stomach. Loki smiled in acknowledgement and cocked an eyebrow as if asking permission. 

"Fuck! That's... That's... Keep going... oh...," he let his words fail him, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming like that again as Loki kept going to reach his own orgasm. He closed his eyes to enjoy the satisfying waves of pleasure that were coursing through him, coming down from his high. He only opened them again when Loki chuckled lightly. He saw Tony, furiously undressing himself to reveal his stiff cock, and Loki offered the lube to him. Tony took it unceremoniously, giving a gruff moan of pleasure as he spread the gel across his cock, getting into the glorious tangle of limbs on the bed. 

Loki continued his shallow thrusting, the knot still throbbing strongly, and placed his free hand in Steve's mouth, which the man sucked on graciously. Steve could feel himself hardening again as he stared into those brilliant emerald eyes that shone so brightly. Bracing himself with the arm around Steve's neck, Loki reached back with his saliva-slicked fingers and slowly probed himself, letting Tony enjoy the show. When Tony's breathing became extremely irregular, Loki knew he had trapped the philanthropist. Tony stared at the heavenly sight before him, licking his lips as if he were attending the feast. 

Well, why not. He slowly grabbed Loki's wrist to pull his hand out and away and replaced them with his tongue. Loki pushed forward into Steve and pushed back onto Tony, and the feeling was heavenly. When Tony intruded with his prick, Loki merely opened up for him, inviting him into the deep godly warmth. After a few more deep thrusts from the both of them, Loki's orgasm exploded, and the knot gave a final pulse before shrinking. Steve made a choked noise before letting his legs shuddered again with his second release of the day. Loki trembled and allowed his arms to give out, falling forward on Steve's sweat-covered chest, his ass still in the air for Tony's tongue to assault. Loki withdrew when he could, leaving Steve a breathless mess and turned around to face Tony, who had pulled out and was lapping his hole as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. 

"God... Tony.. That was... Jesus, you've gotta try this.. Holy fuck," Steve rambled, clearly too fucked out of his mind to form words or consider what he was saying. The profanities gushing out of his mouth made Tony hungry for more and wonder why Steve had never revealed this side of him before. He actually smiled at the fact that this was the first time Steve Rogers would ever contribute to the Swear Tip Jar, and he glanced over Loki. Admittedly, he was enthralled, even though he tried really, really hard not to be. The smooth pale body before him was like an exotic treat, such a contrast to the hunk of bronzed muscle with perfect blond hair and baby blue eyes. The normally perfect slicked back hair had lost a few strands in the sex marathon, framing those wicked eyes that were now trained on him. Combined with his proven stamina, he looked attractively feral. 

Tony pulled back upon being scrutinized before cracking a smile. "So? Do I get a turn on this Loki-go-round?" 

Ignoring the phrase, Loki turned his back to Steve, who was too exhausted to move and accepting Thor's and Jane's help off the bed, and grabbed Tony's neck to clash their lips together in a harsh, hungry kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Loki nipped lightly at Tony's bottom lip, drawing small moans from the man. It was pleasantly rough, Tony thought, their teeth never crashed together, their lips remained soft and despite waiting for blood with each graze of Loki's teeth, there was none. 

He responded as any playboy would, he pulled Loki's body closer, appreciating the soft, cool skin underneath his calloused fingers. He reached down to palm at Loki's flaccid cock, and pulled Loki down, rolling them over in the process so he looked down on the god. He lavished Loki with his hands, tongue, teeth and lips, willing it to rise again - and rise again it did. 

Satisfied with himself, he threw Loki a shit-eating grin from between his legs. 

Loki's hands were rough as they entwined in Tony's hair, pulling him up to meet his lips again, and pushed him back. He straddled Tony with grace and lowered himself without warning. Tony practically squealed, but it was swallowed in the delicious abyss of Loki's mouth. A dip in the bed signified that a larger man had joined the fray - Thor, well-rested and ready. His hand was wrapped around his large manhood as he settled in behind Loki, and Tony could not believe what was happening. He felt Thor's fingers rub against his still-buried-deep cock which was soon replaced by something smoother, and slicker. Tony fucking Stark was rutting with two Norse gods. Damn. 

Thor bruised Loki's hips with his grip as he pushed into Loki with Tony simultaneously, and Loki groaned, deep and sexily, as he was stretched further than he had been in a long time. Thor was brutal in every sense, and Tony was happy to let him take the reins as he basked in the pleasure of the friction. Thor slammed into Loki repeatedly, sandwiching the pale god between heated bodies and the sound of slapping flesh resounded. Darcy and Jane were whispering with different tones of voices, and Tony was sure he caught Darcy asking "is he always that rough with you, 'cause if so, that's kind of hot?" and of course, "Darcy!" He could practically here Jane's blushing, but he had much, _much_ more important things to attend to. He took it upon himself to fist Loki's cock, using both hands to accommodate the _offending_ size. 

When Thor finally knotted, Loki growled in a primal manner, and Tony felt the pressing against his own cock, pushing him into Loki's insides more deeply. _God, god, god, **gods**_ , Tony thought. He noticed Thor had stopped moving, wondering if he should do the same, but it felt _too damn good_. He gave a little thrust to test the waters, and Loki gave a small whine of pleasure. He stared into those serpent-like eyes, begging, pleading for the permission to go on, but he didn't need it in the end. Loki worked his mile-long legs, pumping up and down, leaning against Thor's body for support as he clenched tightly, drawing broken groans from both the men inside of him. He worked them both until Thor's orgasm was finally over, the knot retreated. The blonde slumped over his little brother's shoulder, caressing him and kissing him, telling him how perfect he was. It was as if Jane wasn't even the room, even if it was evident from the hushed whispers that she was. And commenting on their performance. 

When Thor left the bed, Loki immediately pulled Tony upward before falling back, leaving Tony to clumsily make his way up Loki's body to straddle the fierce god. Loki slowly worked him open, not that it needed too much probing. Tony was an impatient man, and with the adrenaline and lust swimming in him, he swatted Loki's hand away before trying to sit upon the god. He intended to prove that Loki wasn't that almighty, that not _everyone_ would turn into a mewling quim for his dick, but all of that went out the window as he let a sharp hiss out through clenched teeth. He almost snapped his jaw trying to concentrate on the dull pain between his legs. 

Loki petted his thigh, almost as if he were a pet, and Tony hated him for it. Hated himself for it - that he couldn't prove to Loki what he wanted. For some odd reason, Loki seemed to understand, and placed his hands underneath Tony's thighs to ease the man off, letting his cock fall back, rigid, against his stomach. 

"Come, we will do this my way," Loki said, only his voice wasn't sneering, just the same genuine tone he had used with Steve. 

Reluctantly, Tony again laid on his back, waiting for this supposed five-star treatment. He thought of all the things Loki would do wrong and how plain this would be but instantly locked those thoughts away as he felt the wet splash of oil against his hole and Loki's tip pushing forth ever so slowly. 

"I can take it," Tony said stubbornly. 

"Yes, I'm sure you can." Loki's voice was calming, no hint of mockery present. He pushed slowly and almost lovingly, stroking the side of Tony's face the whole time, which Tony was glad for. The coldness of Loki's hand was soothing against the heat in Tony's face, and he nuzzled against the touch. 

Then he gasped as he found out what Steve was talking about. Loki's cock swelled even more than it already was, and even though he bottomed most of the time with Steve, there was nothing to compare to this. It was a physical growing inside of him as the tension from his orgasm grew too, and the feeling was so intense it caused Tony to grab at Loki's muscled arms while he howled through his orgasm. It gushed all over his lower stomach, flowing and dripping onto the bedsheets. He clenched and unclenched around Loki's swollen cock in a fast rhythm to push Loki over the edge and he carefully studied the bliss wash over the god's flawless face as he shuddered through his orgasm, the knot slowly reclining again. Tony was thankful it hadn't grown any larger, and when Loki pulled out after resting a few moments, Tony felt empty, knowing that nothing could ever fill him up like that again. 

He glanced over to Loki's _victims_ and marvelled at how all of them were defeated. Loki fucked like he fought, and that was a dangerous thought. 


	3. That's a Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Loki/Natasha/Clint, Loki/Bruce/Thor, Loki/Steve/Tony/Darcy/Clint/Bruce

Tony didn't have much time for the thought at all since an arrow-wielding agent and Russian spy busted in the door.

"Oh for FUCK'S SAKE!" Clint yelled before covering his eyes while Natasha stood, with her face perfectly masked as usual. The only change in her exterior was the slight flush that crept up her cheeks as she pointedly looked at everyone who wasn't in Loki's general direction.

"Oh my god, Natasha! Thank god you're here!" Jane shrieked. "Everyone's going insane!"

"Insane for Loki's cock, actually," Darcy piped in quite usefully. This earned her a sexy smirk from the pale god, and Jane all but tackled her back into her seat to prevent the girl from crawling back into Loki's arms.

"I can see that," Natasha snapped, disappointed in everyone in the room for not stopping the madness, secretly disappointed they had stopped. "Have you forgotten that he's our _prisoner_?"

"Dear agent Romanov, I do believe you are in no position to spit such poison at your fellow comrades when I can see the desire burning in your beautiful eyes," Loki said smoothly.

("Oh my god, why does he have to speak like that! He's getting me wet and his mouth isn't even making contact with me, ugh!" | _"Darcy!"_ )

"That crap won't work on me, Loki," Natasha said with some conviction in her voice.

"Oh? Pray, do tell me what that last video clip you took was about then?"

Natasha visibly blushed, and the team was shocked to see her so out of touch with her usual collectedness, "I thought Thor was interrogating you!"

"With his clothes off?"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak again before shutting it close to stride over to Loki, still laying across the bed as if he owned the place.

"How would you even know?" she hissed quietly.

"I do believe your dear friend over there was wailing rather loudly when he received the video," Loki nodded in Clint's general direction.

("You have a video?? Wanna send it to me, too? Can never have enough." | "DARCY!")

She leaned in closer to whisper a threat in his ear before he grabbed a fistful of her short red hair and held her to his lips, sending Natasha's eyes flying open, her deep blue eyes startled.

She pushed Loki off, gasping for breath between shouting, "What the hell was that!"

"Your heart's deepest desires," Loki responded, seduction dripping from his words that even the great stone-faced Natasha Romanov couldn't combat. She stood, shocked, half wanting to run, half wanting to pull the god closer and her mind spun in dizzying circles. Without waiting for an answer, Loki grazed her hips and she felt the touch spark as if her catsuit wasn't blocking their flesh from touching. She could feel the heat, she almost swayed to his touch but fought with all her power not to cave in. Loki was always one to love challenges, so he gently traced patterns all along her side, daring to glide his fingers around her backside, up her ribs, below her breasts and into her cleavage before making contact with her bare skin at the dip between her collarbones, smiling as he saw her throat bobbed with a nervous swallow. She shifted slightly, and that's when the whole team saw the darkening of her suit between her legs, her pleasure on display for everyone to see.

"Already so wet and eager, Agent Romanov?" he teased.

 _Fuck it,_ was all Natasha thought. And if she was going to get sucked into this shameful display, she might as well do it on her terms. She stared at Loki coldly before fiercely kissing him, all teeth and tongue, which made the team look around in shock - Clint most of all.

"What.. the... fuck," was all he could say.

"He's gentle, when he needs to be," Steve chimes in, looking at Clint as if _he_ were the one in need of comforting - actually, he probably was. He was terrified at the sight - the rest of the team, fine (though he was surprised about Steve) but the rest? Fine. But not Natasha. When Natasha caved in, it was pretty much over, for all of them.

Natasha was straddling Loki now, her suit unzipped and stripped to the waist to reveal her lacy black bra with green lace. Loki looked rather amused by it, thumbing the green ribbon.

"Don't even think it was for you," she said sternly.

"I wasn't. Merely noting how fitting it was. Excellent choice, " he joked before flipping her over and making quick work of the remaining suit. He noted the matching underwear and flicked his tongue across the lacy fabric, tasting her through the lace. Pushing it aside with a finger, his tongue danced along, and inside her.

"oh GOD!" she shouted, completely shattering the cool mask she kept on at all times. This was Natasha, bare and raw, like nobody had ever seen her. The sight stirred Clint's cock, making his close-fitting pants unbearably tight. Darcy of course was the first to notice and nudged Tony. He turned listened to her before glancing over at Clint and smirking at him. He gave a quick flick of his head to signal the poor man to come over. Seeing no point to fight this, he reluctantly made his way to settle between Tony and Darcy, not taking his eyes off Natasha's writhing body. 

"You know, he probably wouldn't have a problem with you joining in," Tony said with a wink.

"That's disgusting," Clint said, though not convincingly enough.

"Riiiiiight," Tony said sarcastically. "Dude, if it makes you feel any better, this was the best sex of my life."

Clint gaped at the playboy. "Seriously? Out of... how many hundreds of people you've slept with?"

"Trust me, it was _the best._ "

For some reason Clint couldn't fathom, it made his dick even harder, and as Tony went on to describe it, he lost himself a little.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Mind-blowing god sex."

"Seriously, hop in," Steve commented, making Clint's mind spin even more.

"Aren't you supposed to be a good little scout boy?"

Before Steve could answer, a loud, drawn-out moan came from Natasha as her legs thrashed with her orgasm. Her face shone with light sweat, her eyelids heavy and smudged with her make-up. Her breasts were heaving heavily as Loki planted soft kisses on her inner thighs, eliciting obscene noises from the redhead.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered.

"I'm just getting started, m'lady," he said through a shit-eating grin as he once again ducked between her legs.

"No, no, no, I can't, I - OH, OH, FUCK!" she bucked and Loki wrapped his arms around her thighs to prevent her from clamping down on his head. Instead, she wrapped them around Loki's shoulders, willing him to drive deeper and deeper because she couldn't get enough of that wicked tongue.

"Clint, I bet you ten bucks that you wouldn't be able to have sex with Loki because you don't know how to do it with a guy," Darcy says mischievously. 

Too blinded by the anger of losing all his bets to Tony, he retaliates, "Yes I fucking could!"

"Ha!" Darcy laughs. "Yeah, right! Even _Tony_ was having a difficult time."

That did it. Clint's irrational need to trump Tony at all times kicked in.

"He was fucking huge, okay!" Tony says defensively.

Clint was already undressing, determined to prove Darcy wrong, determined to outdo Tony, determined to get Natasha back.

"Hey," Steve says, pulling on Clint's arm. He offered a half-filled vial of lube, which Clint took. The Captain, always so concerned. He snorted at the thought before hopping on the bed and slicking himself, high on a power-trip of topping a _god._

When Loki noticed this, he released one of Natasha's spasming legs to reach back and play with his own hole lightly. The sight alone was enough to stir up half the team again, including Clint. He pushed the tip of his cock gently before Loki removed his fingers to allow Clint room. The whole sensation was odd to Clint, because Darcy was right. He'd never been with a guy before, and even though he only had the tip in, he could feel Loki's tightness, and the warmth was so enticing, hotter, but drier than a woman, creating more friction. He felt himself freeze, get used to the sensation before Loki backed up unexpectedly, impaling himself and withdrawing from Natasha entirely. The next next second he moved all the way forward, letting Clint's cock fall out entirely. He shuffled forward to align himself with Natasha's welcoming hole before looking over his shoulder to silently ask if Clint was going to follow. The look in his eyes was hungry, and testing, daring the archer to make a move. Clint never backed down from challenges, and the moment he saw Loki's prick entering those wet, pink folds and heard Natasha's scream crack at the end, he drove himself forward, forgetting the awkwardness and letting himself have at it as rough and as hard as he wanted. His motions forced Loki deeper into Natasha, and Loki would push back to make sure Clint was buried, balls-deep. Their rhythm soon lined up and picked up speed. Natasha's eyeliner and mascara ran from her tears that nobody had ever seen, and Clint's face was twisted in an agonizing bliss as he truly started to enjoy Loki's body. Said god was nipping at Natasha's flesh, leaving little bite marks and pink patches along her creamy skin. She cried out with her second orgasm, before turning limp, and Loki spared her. He pulled out, driving Clint impossibly deep and tossed them backwards, arms behind him to catch himself as the others took care of the flustered spy.

Clint landed with a grunt, Loki now on top with his back to Clint's face as he worked his hips back and forth, grinding into Clint. His spine was arched perfectly making the reverse-cow _boy_ one of the hottest things anyone's ever seen, as he threw his head back which allowed Clint to grab onto the dark locks of hair.

"Do go on, archer," Loki encouraged as the grip on his hair grew tighter and Clint's hips thrusted upward to meet Loki's hips. Soon, Loki was bouncing obscenely off of Clint's muscular thighs, his soft whines drowned out by Clint's louder, deep groans. Soon, Thor was towering over both of them, hand outstretched in demand of the oil. When he wrapped a thick arm around Loki's hips and timed his intrusion with Clint's thrusts. As he bucked up, Thor tilted forward, and as Loki was dropping downward again, he held his cock in place for Loki to drop on both their cocks. A loud cry and two low moans signalled that Loki was filled. Darcy appeared out of nowhere to kiss Clint passionately, making him lose focus of his task. Thor's hands found his brother's thighs and with ease he lifted the trickster up and down on both their shafts. 

"I think I - oh," Bruce said, hulking out at the sight. His shirt ripped, his glasses askew, and pant legs shredded. Natasha was too fucked out, Thor and Loki were too busy fucking, but the rest of the team was alert.

"Whoa, Bruce, hang on!" Steve cried, trying to find a shirt, in a pair of half-salvaged pants.

"Doctor, - do not - let the - other - one get - to you," Loki panted, still being manhandled and penetrated by two cocks. "We're - not - monsters." He slowly let the pale flesh fade away to an astonishing cerulean blue hue, make Clint yelp and withdraw, the sudden emptiness causing Loki to groan. Then, miraculously the green faded, and Bruce stood, transfixed at the blue, ethereal beauty. He moved slowly to him, paying little attention to the fact that he was being pounded by his brother. 

"Take me," Loki whispered before adding coyly, "Doctor."

Bruce was already down to his half-gone pants, which were little effort to take off. He settled between Clint's legs, taking a place behind Loki, hands gently caressing the marked skin.

"Take me," Loki repeated, a little more urgently. Bruce copied Thor, resting on his knees with Loki between them.

"You're beautiful like this," Bruce murmured into the god's shoulder blade. "That's the difference between your monster and mine."

"That is nonsense," Loki replied. Logically, he must've been dejecting the first part of Bruce's statement, but Bruce let himself believe that Loki just told them both their inner demons were beautiful. He entered softly, despite the urgency in both Thor's and Loki's actions. He felt Thor's knot growing, making Loki's canal seem to constrict with tightness, but Bruce loved it. He groaned deep into the flesh between Loki's shoulder blades. Clint, still settled behind, took himself in his hand at the sight. He set his own pace, ignoring the thunder god's rhythm and it created a mixed pleasure for Loki, being fucked at different paces. Thor grunted and stilled, signalling his release. Bruce kept going, feeling like Loki was all his now for a moment while Thor's cock slowly receded, which is when Loki treated Bruce to the same treatment he had given Clint, and Loki let his cobalt hue fade away, too tired to keep it up with his vigorous pounding. Clint took Thor's place now that he was over Loki's transformation stunt, determined to get rid of his raging boner. What he wasn't expecting was that at last minute, he would be pushed backwards on the bed, with Loki lunging forward, bringing Bruce along with him. Then there was a nudging at his entrance with slicked hands. 

"Wh-What are you doing," he stuttered in fear. 

"Trust me," Loki sang. 

"As if I would - AH," he panicked as he felt the fingers intrude. It didn't feel entirely bad, and he was getting used to the scissoring fingers already, grateful that they were as slender as they were. The preparation was quick, simply, and surprisingly gentle. He thought of Steve's reassurance and was blown away by it all. He couldn't figure out why Loki was putting in the effort to take care of them, but he couldn't think straight as Loki's thick cock entered him slowly. His scream was sharp before Darcy took his hand and clamped it shut around hers. Clint now found himself in Natasha's position, and drank in the sight above him - the pure lust in Loki's eyes was sending him closer and closer to the edge, paired with Loki's fingers tightly wrapped around his cock.

"Get in here, you two!" he heard Darcy snap, though unsure of who she was directing.

"Get on here, _you_." That was definitely Loki, directing Darcy, and she had no problems meeting that command. Soon Clint found Darcy on top of him - or rather - Darcy's large breasts. He gave into the temptations and took a breast in each hand, teasing her nipples with a wet tongue. Her moans grew louder and louder when Clint saw that Loki's hands removed themselves from his cock to take Steve's and Tony's cock on either side of the bed, his tongue slipping between her delicate folds. He almost forgot that Bruce was in this mix until he heard the roar of an orgasm, shaking the bed as he came. Darcy's high-pitched gasps blended perfectly with the groans from Tony's mouth - always a vocal one, he was.

Between the five of them, Darcy was the first to topple over the edge, her arms giving out, collapsing on top of Clint in a bundle of sweat and flesh. She dripped down her thighs, which rubbed against Loki's thigh and Clint's pelvis, leaving salty trails of come along their bodies.

Steve was almost right after, bucking into Loki's hand, and Loki was ready for it, eyes daring the super soldier to let it all out, into his open mouth. Thin streams of almost clear fluid landed around Loki's lips, which his long, deft tongue swiped up in a flurry. All the while, he slammed into Clint repeatedly, letting his knot grow. Clint barely suppressed the yell of pain as he felt his whole body clench at the growing cock inside him. Darcy was hushing into his ear, telling him to calm down and that the feeling would pass, but it was just _too much_.

"FUCK! Loki, oh god, I can't- I can - NO- WAIT -It's- YOU'RE TOO -" His mouth was left open in a wordless scream, and he was almost worried that his cries before had chased his voice away. Darcy slipped herself onto Clint's cock that was crying for attention.

At this, Loki wrapped his lips around Tony's cock, pumping him a few more times with his hand to bring Tony over the edge, and Tony gripped the back of Loki's neck as if his life depended on it and rammed his cock down Loki's throat until he was done. Loki swallowed greedily, opening his mouth and extending his tongue as if to prove to Tony he'd taken it all. 

"Jesus fuck," Tony muttered before stumbling onto the bed, passed out in exhaustion.

"JESUS FUCK!" Clint echoed as Darcy pushed all the down and Loki pushed all the way in. He quickly pulled out of Darcy to come all over his stomach, splattering her thigh in the process. He felt something inside him snap, and his insides began to warm unnaturally warm, and he looked to see Loki shuddering. He wriggled, and Darcy climbed off, only to have her legs give out and she dropped to the floor. He wriggled a bit harder now that the weight on top of him was gone, but Loki held him still. 

"The more you struggle, the more painful it shall be," Loki said in a soothing voice. "Just wait a moment."

It just so happened that Clint needed "a moment" to regain his thoughts and control of his body again, though his limbs were still trembling from the enormous orgasm. They only trembled more when Loki withdrew, his cock limp but heavy, and Clint couldn't actually believe he'd taken the whole ting. He looked around at the other Avengers, noticing all of them spent, and all three women asleep, Natasha's head upon Jane's shoulder and Darcy apparently comfortable on the ground. He tried to move off the bed but the ache in his backside caused him to be clumsy and settle for just rolling on to his side, kicking someone in the process. It was hard to tell who in the massive clusterfuck, but the victim soon spoke up.

"So does this mean you won't blow up New York?" Tony's voice was muffled by whatever he had dropped his face into.

"Depends. Is anyone ready to go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for this. I don't know what happened to my brain.
> 
> Come visit me at http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback always appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: I AM NOW CONTEMPLATING A FOLLOW-UP TO THIS BECAUSE IT IS SO HIGH IN DEMAND. Just in case anybody wondered why it went from being 3/3 Chapters completed to 3/4 all of a sudden. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [need you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861544) by [groovychick5742002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovychick5742002/pseuds/groovychick5742002)




End file.
